A Promise of Forever
by Ayano Hyuga
Summary: I was alone. Abandoned. Unloved. I was a no body. No body loved me but... you came. Lighting my whole world. You made me feel very loved. Is it really possible for you to leave me? Abandon me like what others did?


**_Chapter 1_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi nor its characters. All rights regarding this anime belongs to Nakamura Shungiku_**

* * *

_I was alone_

_Alone in this harsh and cruel world_

_I had no one_

_I'm a no body_

_Even my own parents abandoned me and left me in this cold pavement_

_Left me to live and die on my own_

_They didn't care_

_For them, I was just another mouth to feed_

_I was left to struggle for survival_

_To survive by my self_

* * *

" You brat! Watch where you are going!" a man said as he shoved me out of his way after I unintentionally bumped into him. With my head low, I continued on my way to other people to beg for some coins enough to satisfy my grumbling stomach.

But just like that man from earlier, they just shoved me away like a completely useless rag doll. However, there were still some who took pity on me and gave me some coins. I smiled as I looked at the money I'll use to buy a piece of bread for my dinner.

As I was walking towards a small bake shop, I bumped into some one thus, having the coins slip out of my hand and drop into the asphalted side walk. Oh no! My money!

I then looked up at the person whom I just bumped into and my eyes widened in fear. It was the leader of a famous yakuza here.

"Step out of my way brat! Are you picking a fight on me or some thing?!" he exclaimed as he grabbed a fistful of my hair. I slowly shook my head all the while wincing in pain. But he ignored me and instead of just calmly dropping me down, he started to kick and punch me.

"Please... stop" I mumbled out as he punched me directly on my stomach. He then smirked at me as he roughly shoved me to a light post. He then went towards the direction where my money were scattered when I dropped them. He started to pick the up then shoved them on his pockets.

He looked at my direction and glared. "Watch where you're going next time." he said then walked away.

"Wait! My money!" I exclaimed as I tried to stand up but to no avail, I just slumped back all the while wincing in pain. I then felt water trickling down. I looked up the sky and surely, it was raining.

Seeing that, I can't even stand up, I just endured the cold water seeping through my dirty rag clothes and damping my fresh wounds and bruises making them feel numb.

_My money..._

_Here I am, homeless and dripping wet from the rain and now, I don't even have any money to buy a single bread._

My eyes then darted towards the garbage can. _I wonder if there are some left overs there. _Limping, I went over to the garbage can and rummaged through it. A few moments later, I finally saw a Styrofoam lunch box with some chicken scraps and a few french fries. _This will do. At least, I wouldn't starve for the whole evening. _

I went towards a small waiting shed, squatted down and opened the Styrofoam. I got one of the chicken scraps and was about to eat it when a voice interrupted me.

"You shouldn't eat that you know. It literally has worms in it." a male's voice said. My eyes darted towards the person who just spoke. He was just like me. A street beggar.

"I don't have any thing to eat. Better eat spoiled food than eat nothing at all." I replied as I looked down. I heard him sigh as he tapped my shoulder. I looked up and I saw him holding a bread. "Here. Eat this one instead" he said as he gave me the food.

My eyes widened as I reached out my hand to receive the bread. "Are you sure?" I asked hesitatingly. He then sat beside me and smiled a little. "It's fine. I'm not really that hungry" he said. I smiled at him warmly as I took a bite from the cold but edible bread. "Thank you very much" I said.

"Your wel- _'growl'_ " Eh? What was that? Another growl was heard until I looked at him. He was looking down with a hand on his stomach. I chuckled a bit until I couldn't stop my self and just laughed out loudly. "Wha-Why are you laughing?!" he exclaimed a bit embarrassed.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! I'm sorry. It's just because, I thought that you said that you were not hungry but-'_pffttt ' _your stomach was growling." I replied between laughs. He then sighed as he just looked away. My eyes soften as I broke the bread in half. I reach out to him and gave him half of the bread.

"Here. Let's just share" I said gently. He then looked at me with wide eyes as he smiled at me and accepted the bread. "Ne, I know that it's a bit late for me to ask this but, may I know your name?" I asked him.

He then raised an eyebrow at me but then, chuckled a little. "I'm Masamune. Saga Masamune." he replied. I smiled at him brightly at him as I took his hand. "And I'm Oda Ritsu. Nice to meet you!" I exclaimed happily. He stared at me for awhile until held my hand back.

...

"It's nice to meet you too, _Oda_"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
